If You Let Her Go-Naruto
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


(Me when I left)

(Me when I returned)

I woke up and stared at the ceiling as I said out loud, "Another boring day in the leaf." I sighed and got up dressed and headed out to see the hokage. I smiled as I passed the villagers but on the inside all I could think was that I needed out! I knocked on Tsunade's door and heard her say to enter so walked in. I looked at her and asked, "My lady I was wondering if there was any missions I could do?" She smiled at me and said, "Keiko we don't have any currently but I believe Naruto was looking for you!"

I smiled at her and said my thanks as I went to find my best guy friend. I went to the place he would most likely be, the ramen bar! I walked in and smiled big as I saw Naruto sitting there stuffing ramen in as fast as possible, I sat next to him knowing he wouldn't notice until that bowel was finished. It was nice to know that even after he left for three years he was the same old Naruto. He noticed me and did his grin as he said, "Hey Keiko want some ramen?"' I shook my head and said, "Naruto I am thinking about leaving the leaf to train for a few years!"

He dropped the bowel of ramen he had been eating and said in an upset voice, "Why I mean you're the strongest person I know?". I smiled at him and said, "Naruto understand I have nothing holding me here, you are concentrated on bringing a reluctant Sasuke back and we barely see each other anymore!" He gave me a look that told me he hadn't noticed we were growing apart. I smiled at him as I stood and said, "I think I will leave in a week!"

As I walked out I swore I heard him whisper, 'But Keiko I love you, don't go!" I just knew I heard wrong our relationship was never like that and he loves Sakura. It's been two days, I had told Tsunade's my plans and she agreed so I am sitting trying to decide what I would need. I sighed as I heard a knock on my door so yelled, "Common in its open!" I heard the door open and two people I least expected came in I looked at them and said, "Shikamaru, Jiraiya what can I do for you!" Shikamaru said, "You need to do something about Naruto he's at my house driving me crazy sulking about!" Then Jiraiya crossed his arms and said, "While he was with me all he would talk about was you, you would think someone with your IQ would have figured out the poor boy loves you!"

I knew I looked shocked but looked at the floor as I said, "I didn't know but that doesn't change my plan I need to do this for me, to find who I want to be!" Shikamaru scoffed and as they left said, "This is such a drag but you need to talk to him before you go Keiko!". I watched them leave thinking, 'Yeah I guess I should!'

I walked down the street looking for Naruto and found him sitting at the ramen bar crying over a bowel of ramen! I looked down and started counting, 1,2,3,4, goodness 30 bowels and still going! I took the bowel from him and he was about to protest when he realized it was me. He said, "Keiko why are you here?" I shook my head and said, "Stopping an idiot from death by ramen!" He looked sad and I laid money down for all the ramen grabbed his hand and while dragging him said, "Naruto we need to talk!" He was trying to keep up so didn't say a thing. I stopped when we were in a place that no one could hear us. I turned to see him shuffling his feet and looking at the ground, I sighed and as I sat said, "Shikamaru and Jiraiya came to see me and I wanted to explain why feel I need to leave!" He looked up at me and gave me an extremely questioning look. I smiled at him and said, "Naruto I have loved you since I met you and always will, but you have goals and things you want to do with your life. I however don't and I need to leave to find myself and my way!"

He smiled at me almost getting back to him normal self and said, "Keiko I heard a saying that if you set a butterfly free, and it returns it will be yours forever!" I smiled at him and said, "Are you saying I'm a butterfly Naruto?" He rubbed the back of his head as he replied extremely fast, "Well not exactly I mean you are as pretty as one but, oh just forget it!" I smiled at him and said, "Naruto I will make you a promise if you make me the same!" He grinned at me and said, "I would promise you anything Keiko!" I looked at him and said, "If you will wait for me I will wait for you and I will not get involved with anyone until I return!" He smiled and said, "I can make that promise because you are the only one I want!"

_**Five Days Later**_

I was standing by the gates saying good bye to everyone and when I reached the last person I said, "Naruto remember our promise and I will be back!" He looked at me with a sad smile and I leaned in and kissed him so fast he didn't have time to react. Then I turned and ran straight out of the village as fast as I could, and I felt the tears going down my fast. I had been running for about three hours and stopped as I pulled out a map asking myself, 'Where should I head to, to train!' I spotted a forest in the middle of nowhere and grinned as I said, "Perfect but it will take about a week to get there."

_**One Week Later**_

I found the perfect place in the middle of the deepest part of the forest and smiled as I went around gathering food and setting up where I planned to live for the next five years. I then made a fire and made a list of all I believed I needed to work on. I brought all my weapons and needed aim practice; I needed to work with my katana, hiding my chakra and several other things.

_**Five Years Later**_

I have grown not only in personality and strength but living in the middle of the forest with only me to count on, my body has changed. I now have an eight pack and my chest has seemed to have grown. I have been walking and am almost at the leaf, all I can think about is Naruto, 'I mean I am 21 and have changed, what about him is he the same old Naruto?' I then stopped when I saw the gate right in front of me.

I walked in and decided to go tell Tsunade that I'm back, so I walked all the way to the hokage building and knocked on her door. I heard a male voice telling me to enter, I was confused but slowly opened the door and the chair was turned towards the window so I walked in. I bowed and said, "My Lady, it has been some time, I can't believe how the village hasn't changed!" Then the chair turned to show a man with blond hair and blue eyes, which looked so familiar! He smiled and while putting his hands behind his head said, "I'm glad your back Keiko, but Granny retired!"

I looked at him knowing as soon as he spoke who he was; I grinned and said, "Naruto?" He chuckled and as he stood said, "Yeah you really didn't realize it was me?" I walked up to him and said, "No you have grown up!" He laughed then doing a Naruto grin said, "I kept my promise did you?" I shook my head as I said, "Naruto I have had no human contact for five years and the only guy I even thought of was you!" He smiled and then I noticed so said, "Hey why are you in here?" His grin widened and he said, "Well I'm the sixth hokage!" I hugged him and said with excitement, "That's wonderful!"

As I walked out he yelled down the hall that he was going out which made me smile. He looked at me as I started giggling and said, "What?" I smiled at him and replied, "Some things never change, you are still loud!" He rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well come on I believe the old gangs at the ramen shop, we can get some!" I saw the stars in his eyes and giggled again and as we walked we talked about everything, by the time we got there we were totally caught up.

As we walked in I saw Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru and well everyone. I smiled as I walked over to them and said, "Wow just like old times huh?" They all looked at me a little confused until Sakura said "No way Keiko?" I nodded and as all the single guys jaw dropped Naruto took my hand in his as a way to tell them I was his. I looked at him and smiled as we sat, I laid my head on his shoulder and we all started talking to each other. After about two hours Naruto and I left he was at this point steering me somewhere as I yawned ever five seconds.

I stopped yawning long enough to ask, "Naruto where are you taking me?" He looked at down at me and said, "My place, you're tired and I can tell!" I stumbled a little and he picked me up bridle style as he carried me, I fell fast asleep in his arms.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

I have been back in the leaf for two weeks now, I am living with Naruto and couldn't be happier. At this moment I am standing in the kitchen making him dinner, since I came back neither of us has mentioned love and I am sleeping in a spare room. I turned as I heard the front door open and that oh so familiar voice yell, "Keiko I'm back!" It has been slightly awkward between us since I returned but as long as I am with him I will always be okay, I turned to tell him that I was in the kitchen only to see him leaning against the door frame checking me out. I knew I was blushing but said, "Naruto what are you doing?"

He smiled slyly and said, "I was admiring how beautiful you look!" I smiled at him and did a little curtsy as I stood back up and saw his smile as he started walking towards me, I smiled but backed up to the counter when he stood an inch away from me he said, "Keiko I know I have been busy with Hokage thing but I need to know do you still love me?" I sighed as I gave him a look that said what an idiot then said, "I wouldn't have come back if I didn't love you Naruto!"

The smile on his face turned into a full on grin at my words, then he grabbed me and pulled me in for a very passionate kiss. When we pulled away I realized I was holding something I hadn't been before, I looked at my hands which were holding a small velvet box and when I looked into Narutos eyes he dropped onto one knee and said, "Keiko my love and life I waited for what felt like forever for you to come back to me, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I knelt down so our faces were even and while smiling said, "I would much rather you give me the honor of being my husband!"

_**Some Future Time **_

I was standing at our door glaring at two extremely muddy people and their father. One a tall blond with green eyes and a younger girl with light green hair and the bluest eyes, I sighed and said, "I send the three of you out to get dinner your gone 5 minutes and all three come back covered head to toe in mud?" My husband was grinning at me and started chasing me around the house, we ended up on the living room floor both covered in mud and laughing. We looked at our children standing in the doorway laughing at their parents and I looked at Naruto as I asked, "Was this worth the wait?" He grinned and said, "I believe I would have waited forever if it meant being this happy!" He leaned in and kissed me while in the background all we heard was two voices saying, "Gross!"


End file.
